Dream Come True
by Sicanasda
Summary: MML Megaman-Tron romance fic. If I get enough reviews I'll post more chapters.
1. Realization

I don't own Megaman or any of the characters in this story

I don't own Megaman or any of the characters in this story. They are own by Capcom. So please don't sue me. Anyway, if you did sue me, all you would get is a nickel and a paperclip. This is a Megaman-Tron fic, so if you don't like that kind of fanfic don't read. This fic switches between Tron's and Megaman's POV. I will write more chapters if I get enough reviews. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the fic. 

Chapter One

Realization

Tron's POV

I just can't understand what this feeling is. I can't stop thinking about Megaman. He has beaten my brothers and me so many times and yet I don't feel angry at all. I hated when I had to fight him. I'm afraid that I might hurt him or worse. The only reason we fight is because of Tiesel, my older brother. He asked me to build another robot to fight Megaman. But my heart just isn't into it. I need to find out what this feeling is.

My mother died when I was very young, so I have never had a real mother-daughter talk with her. I don't know many feeling. I know that I have to talk to Tiesel soon. I just don't know how to ask him.

I needed some sleep. I had been up since 6:00 AM. I looked at my watch. Its glowing numbers said it was 2:47 AM. I closed my eyes, still thinking of Megaman. I eventually fell asleep. 

Then, just as it has every night since I met Megaman, the dream came. In my dream, I would always be walking through a forest when I am suddenly attacked by hundreds of nightmarish creatures. Just as they were about to destroy me, Megaman would appear and fight off the creatures. Then out of nowhere, a creature larger than all the rest would appear and engulf both Megaman and me in total darkness. After that, I would always awaken in a cold sweat. I remember every single detail, Especially the chill of the darkness all around me. But my fears were not for my own life. I was afraid about what happened to Megaman. I just had to find out why I cared more about Megaman's life than my own. I finally fell asleep thinking about this. I had no more dreams for the rest of the night.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of burning food. I knew I would have to cook breakfast again. That smell meant one thing. Tiesel was trying to cook breakfast. Last time he cooked, the bacon looked like a piece of charcoal he cooked it over. In fact we hadn't been able to tell the bacon and the charcoal apart. That's how Bon learned that he liked charcoal for breakfast. 

I cooked up some eggs for Tiesel and I while Bon ate the charcoal. I decided now was the best time to ask him. I took a deep breath and said, "Tiesel, can I ask you something?".

"Why, of course Tron. You can ask me anything.", he replied.

"Well", I started, "I met a guy a while ago and I keep getting this weird feeling whenever I'm around him. I don't understand this strange feeling. It has me so confused that I have a hard time sleeping. What is this feeling? Why is it only around him?", I asked.

"Tron, have you ever heard of love?", he asked, "Love is a feeling that you get around a certain person. I'm guessing that you want to make sure he is safe and you want to protect him.", Tiesel told me.

"Well, umm, yeah. You're right. I feel like I want to be with him all the time. I want him to hold me close and protect me from danger, but as the same time I want to protect him from danger. It's just so confusing. What should I do?", I asked with a very confused look on my face.

"Tron, I think you should talk to him soon. Even if you don't tell him you care about him, it's still best if you at least talk to him.", Tiesel told me.

"You know Tiesel, I think your right. I will go talk to him soon. Thanks a lot.", I said, thankful to have such an understanding brother. 

I quickly finished eating and walked to my room. I sat in my chair and thought about what Tiesel had said.

Megaman's POV

I awoke that morning feeling like something special would happen soon. I got dressed and walked to the breakfast table. Ever since Roll had upgraded my armor strength, I had to take it off for meals. I had broken about fifteen sets of silverware so far. Roll cooked up some bacon and eggs for us. I sat down, trying to remember the dream I had last night. 

Lately, I have had the same dream over and over. I am always walking through a forest when I hear a loud scream. I run towards the scream and find Tron Bonne being attacked by hundred of strange evil looking creatures. I would run forward and fight the creatures back when suddenly a Huge monster of a creature steps forward and swallows both Tron and me. Then I woke up in a cold sweat. But the thing that is really strange is that I don't fear for my life, but Tron's. 

I just can't understand that. I have never understood most feelings. I don't know if I ever had real parents. So they could never tell me about any feelings I ever had. Roll was the one who showed me what different feelings are. But she never told me about this one. I figure I had better ask Roll. I also figured I would talk to her about what happened in the Main Gate.

At breakfast I said, "Roll, I have a problem.".

"What is it, Megaman?", She asked.

"Well, I can't seem to get what Megaman Juno said to me out of my mind.", I said.

"Megaman, it doesn't matter at all what he said to you. You are still Megaman, no matter what anyone tells you, OK?", she said, reassuring me.

"Another thing Roll. Back in the ruins when the pirates saved me from that trap, I keep remembering what Tron said to me. She said something strange to me. She sounded almost like she didn't want me to get hurt or anything like that. Ever since then I can't seem to get her out of my mind. I keep hearing her voice over and over. Each time I hear her voice, it sounds more beautiful and musical. What is this feeling and Why is it around Tron?", I asked, very confused.

Roll looked kind of shocked as she told me, "Megaman, I think you are in love with Tron. Do you know what love is?".

"No", I said plainly.

"There are a lot of different kinds of love. Gramps loves us like we're his own children. I love you like you're my own brother. I think you love Tron in a much more potent way. Do you care for here enough to be willing to give you life to save her from danger? Are you willing to protect and her and comfort her when she is troubled?", she said.

"Roll, you're making it sound like Tron and I are getting married. Just tell me what love is and if you think I am in love with Tron.", I replied with a bit of sweat running down my cheek.

"OK Megaman. Love is a feeling like you care for someone special. And yes, I do think you are in love with Tron. You should go tell her how you feel about her sometime soon.", she finally said.

"Thanks Roll.", I said.

I went to my room and fell asleep. By the time I woke up, it was about 11:00 PM. I looked out my window and noticed a lake in the distance. I decided to take a walk out there. I looked out the window one more time before putting my armor and buster in my backpack and sneaking out of the Flutter.

Thanks for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and once I get enough I will post the next story. Thanks again. 


	2. Confession

Capcom still owns Megaman so don't sue me

Capcom still owns Megaman so don't sue me. Thank you and I will write some more if I get good reviews.

Chapter Two

Confession

Tron's POV

That night I slept very little. I kept awakening from the dream. So I sat up in my bed and looked out the window. I saw a lake in the distance and decided to take a walk out to it. I would get some time to figure out what I would say to Megaman. I also needed time just to let all of this to sink in. It's kind of surprising when you find out that you're in love with your enemy.

I quickly changed into my regular clothes and snuck out of the cave we use as a home for now. As long as Tiesel, Bon, or any of the Kobuns didn't hear me, I could stay out for the rest of the night if I wanted to. I got out and started running toward the lake.

Megaman's POV

As I ran through the Yass plains toward the lake, I kept hearing strange sounds. Then I heard a sound that I would recognize anywhere. I heard what sounded like a reaverbot. I put my hand on my buster gun in case I needed it. Then the sound disappeared. 

I quickly ran the rest of the way to the lake. I sat down and thought about all that had been happening to me lately. I thought about what Juno had said and, more importantly, about Tron. I had to think about what to say to her. I was nervous about talking to her though. What if she just laughed and jumped in some robot to smash me? But I think I can trust her. Her words echoed in my head again. She kept repeating over and over: "It's not over between you and me. I won't forgive you if you die or something stupid like that, so be careful, OK."

What did she mean by that? What was not over between us? This is why I need to think. I have to find the answers to these questions.

I sat down on the south side of the lake. I stretched out and began to think. I was not making much progress. I guess I would only be able to answer these questions if I talked to her. So I just sat and gazed across the lake.

Tron's POV

I got to the lake after about twenty minutes of running, so I was a bit tired. I sat on the north end of the lake and thought about how all I wanted was to be with Megaman and have him close. I don't want him to ever come to any harm. I don't know what I would do. I know his job is very dangerous and even the slightest mistake could end up taking his life. I don't know what I would do if that ever happened.

I sat there, thinking about Megaman. I turned and sat, looking across the lake. Then I noticed something across the lake. It looked like a boy. I thought I was alone. "Hey you!" I yelled "What do you think your doing here?!"

Megaman's POV

I turned in the direction of the yell and noticed a girl wearing black pants and a pink shirt with a skull sewn on. It was Tron! I was a little surprised to see her. I got nervous again and felt butterflies in my stomach. What was she doing here? Was she building some new robot? No, she didn't have any tools with her, and I didn't see any thing that could blow me into about a billion pieces. So what was she doing here?

I walked up to her and said "Tron, what are you doing here?"

"I, I, I got know clue who you are. Wait a sec, you do look familiar, but I'm not sure, What's your name? And how do you know my name?" she replied, very confused.

"Tron, it's me, Megaman." I said, not believing she couldn't recognize me.

Tron's POV

It was Megaman! I felt really nervous all of a sudden. The boy I was thinking about was right in front of me. "Megaman? What are you doing here?" I finally managed to say.

"I had to think about stuff. What are you doing here?" he replied.

"I umm, also had to think about stuff. What were you thinking about?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Are we actually having a conversation? One that doesn't end in me being shot at?" he said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I think we are. So what were you thinking about?" I said, staring into his eyes.

"I was thinking about umm, you tell me first." He said. He sounded nervous when he was about to tell me what he was thinking.

"I was thinking about a boy. A boy I have seen even where I least expect him. Like when I go on long walks out here to think." I said, hoping to give him some sort of clue.

"I was thinking about a girl I have met several times. She has even saved my life and in a way, saved everyone on the island. I was careless and got put in a trap by a powerful reaverbot. She allowed me to defeat Juno and save the island." He told me.

Juno, where have I heard that name before? Oh yeah, he was the one that set Megaman in that trap. But I was the only girl who saw Juno put him in the trap. So that must mean, he was thinking about me! "Megaman, The boy I was thinking about is here right now." I said. 

He looked around quickly and shrugged. "I don't see anyone here." he said.

"You're the only boy here, aren't you." I said.

"You were probably thinking about all the times I beat you. I am really sor…".

"Megaman," I said, cutting him off, "I'm not angry with you. I know you only fought back because it was fight or be killed. The reason we always lost was because I hesitated. I always got this funny feeling whenever I saw you. I didn't want to fight you, but Tiesel would tell me to attack and if I didn't he would get angry and, and, Megaman I'm sorry for all the times we attacked you. I just want to tell that I, umm, I care about you, I love you." I said quickly. There I had finally said it.

Megaman's POV

She, she loves me. So this is what it feels like to have someone love you. "I want to tell you that I love you too. You have been stuck in my mind ever since you saved me in the ruin. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Thank you for all you've done to help me. It more than makes up for the things Tiesel made you do.

"Megaman, I have never met a boy like you. You never do anything that could hurt another person if you can help it. You're kind and caring." Tron said.

I looked at her and held her chin up. I slowly leaned forward as she leaned towards me. Our eyes locked and we shared the first kiss either of us ever had.

Tron's POV

My first kiss. I felt like I was soaring through the air. I now knew he truly loved me. I knew I could tell him anything that troubled me. "Megaman, I love you so much. And I know we can tell each other anything that bothers us, right?"

"Right." He replied.

"Well Megaman, I have had a dream ever since I met you. In my dream, I am always walking through a forest when I am attacked by hundreds of nightmarish creatures. Then you appear and fight the creatures. Then out of nowhere, something much larger appears and we are engulfed in total darkness. I'm afraid. Not for my life though. I want to know that you are safe and nothing will ever happen to you." I said sobbing.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. I felt so warm in his arms that I wanted this night to never end.

"It's alright Tron. I won't let anything hurt you. And you should know by now that somehow I will make it through almost anything alive. But the strange thing is I have almost the exact same dream. I come to your rescue and the creature swallows us both. I just don't want anything to happen to you. I love and care about you." Megaman said.

I looked around and noticed that the sun was about to come up. "Megaman, I'd better go. If Tiesel finds me missing, he'll be really mad at me. I'll meet you here tonight. Bye." I said and I gave him a long passionate kiss.

"Goodbye Tron, tonight at 10:00." He said. We parted ways and I ran home replaying the night through my mind over and over.

Megaman's POV

I couldn't believe what happened that night. I had a warm feeling the whole night.

When I got back to the Flutter, it was almost time to wake up. I tip toed in and suddenly found myself upside down, hanging from the roof. Roll ran out her door and was staring at me with a very mad look on her face. 

"Umm Roll, can I ask what I am doing upside down hanging from the ceiling?" I asked.

"Where were you last night, Megaman! I thought I heard something big outside so I went to ask you to check it out. But you weren't there." She said in a very angry tone.

"I umm, Roll can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Yes, I can keep a secret." She said. 

So I told her all about the night.

"Alright Megaman, but I want you to tell me before you run out on us again." She said.

"Thanks Roll. Oh and I'm going out tonight." I said quickly.

Then forgetting I was still hanging from the ceiling, Roll said "Megaman I got a glimpse of the creature that was out there. It was a huge black creature of some kind. I woke up Gramps and he had no idea what it was. It sounded like a mix of reaverbot and living animal. It gave a howl like a wolf but when it walked around it sounded like a reaverbot. It looked at us and it had two eyes. One was bright green and looked like an animal eye and one eye was red and it looked like a reaverbot eye. Then it sniffed the air and ran off towards the lake. It looked like it smelt something." 

"Roll, let me down quick!" I said, "The lake was where Tron and I were! It might have been after me! I need to make sure she is alright!" I got off the ceiling and quickly put my armor on and hooked up my buster gun on to my arm. I ran through the door and was off towards the lake.

Thank you for reading. If you liked this story please review and I will add more chapters. Thanks again.


	3. Prophecy

More legal mumbo jumbo

More legal mumbo jumbo. Capcom owns Megaman and I probably never will. I hope you like the next chapter. Thank you.

Chapter Three

Prophecy

Tron's POV

I was running back to the cave thinking about the events that had taken place by the lake, and also thinking about how I will be going back tonight. I can't believe what happened. He cares for me and he even kissed me. I was thinking about this the entire way back.

When I got to the cave, the first thing I noticed were the mangled scrap metal of a Kobun. It looked like it had come out for something and was attacked. This scared me. The only thing I have ever seen that could wreck a Kobun this badly was Megaman's buster gun. But this is different. This Kobun looked like it had been torn apart by something with very powerful jaws. I'm was thinking about how I would rebuild the tiny robot, but then I realized that whatever did this could still be around. I felt like I was being watched. 

I walked into the cave and found Bon with one of his legs across the room from him. He kept yelling and pointing to his leg. I walked over and got his leg and put it back into my baby brother's socket. He stood up and walked into the next room. I saw Tiesel lying on his bed. He looked like he had been knocked unconscious. I ran to him and looked at the wound on his head. He must have been hit hard because the wound was bleeding heavily. I ripped a strip of my shirt off and covered his wound.

I looked around and found the Kobuns in my bedroom. When they saw me, they all yelled "Miss Tron! #38 was attacked last night and Master Tiesel was hit in the head and master Baby Bon's leg was pulled off and we couldn't find you and we thought it attacked you and…" 

"Alright, alright!" I yelled, "Now one at a time, what happened?"

#6 walked forward and said, "#38 went outside and was attacked." 

Then #23 said, "Master Tiesel was hit on the head."

#39 said, "Master Baby Bon's leg was thrown across the room."

In the other room I heard a loud groan and hurried to see if Tiesel was all right. He woke up and saw me. The first words out of his mouth were "Tron, your lucky you weren't here when it came, but" he said raising his voice, "where were you! At least you were safe, where ever you were."

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday morning." I said, reaching over to tend my brother's wound.

"Tron, you need to tell us when you go out alone. I thought it hurt you or something." He said.

"What is this thing you keep talking about?" I asked.

Tiesel started telling me about the creature. "It was pure black. Its fur was sharp as needles and its jaw were huge and powerful. It crushed a Kobun in a single bite and then bit Bon's leg and ripped it off. I thought I was dead when I saw its paw swing for my face. I'm lucky to be alive right now." He said in a worried voice.

Was this the creature from my dream?

Megaman's POV

I raced past the lake and through the forest. I kept a lookout for whatever the thing was. I also looked for Tron. I hope nothing has happened to her. I ran until I saw a cave. I knew something was wrong. There was a Kobun lying in pieces on the ground. I snuck in and looked around. I was relieved to see Tron perfectly fine, lying in her bed. I began to sneak out when I heard a tiny voice yell, "Intruder, intruder! It's that blue boy! He's here!" About thirty Kobuns suddenly surrounded me. Tron, Tiesel and Bon ran out of their rooms. "What are you doing here?" Tiesel yelled.

" Roll said she saw a creature run off this way and I came to see if everyone was all right." I said.

"Yes, were all right." Tron said, winking and jerking her head towards the entrance when Tiesel wasn't looking. 

After Tiesel walked off, Tron and I walked out of the cave. "I want you to be careful today. I don't want anything to happen to you." Tron said.

"Ok, I'll be careful. I want you to stay here until I come and get you. Here, take this radio. It's connected to the radio in my helmet. If you get in trouble, just call me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. I'll see you tonight. Bye." I said.

"Bye, I love you." She said quietly and kissed me before going back into the cave.

I ran back to the Flutter, ate breakfast, and got ready to go on a dig.

Tron's POV

I turned on the radio and listened. I figured I might be able to hear what was going on while Megaman was digging.

"Megaman, I see a huge blip on the monitor. It looks like a big reaverbot is somewhere nearby." I heard Roll say.

"Roger, Roll. I'm on it." Megaman replied.

I was worried. A large Reaverbot can be very dangerous. If he didn't make it through… I don't want to think about that at the moment. I listened again.

"Roll! This thing is fifty feet tall! And it has… Huh… transmission… breaking…" Megaman got out before the transmission broke completely.

Why is it that the transmission always breaks at times like these? I was worried so I just sat there looking at radio, hoping it would work again.

Megaman's POV

The reaverbot shot a plasma ball at me and missed by mere millimeters. I finally got close enough to fire my shining laser at the reaverbot. I ducked just in time to avoid the beam as it bounced off the reaverbot's shield. It shot a huge blast that nicked my buster arm and my buster stopped functioning. I jumped up and started climbing up the side of the reaverbot. I got to the eye and gave it a good hard kick. All that did was make it real mad at me. It lifted its arm up and aimed right at me. Right before the shot would of hit me, I jumped over it's arm and fell all the way back down. I hit the ground hard and felt my shield break. I managed to look up to see it shoot itself in the eye and begin to explode. I ran under its legs and through the door. It exploded and I felt the heat on the back of my neck. Then the shockwave hit me and I flew down the corridor until I hit the wall at the end. The last thing I remembered hearing before I blacked out was Roll saying "Megaman? Megaman, are you all right?"

I finally awoke to a voice that sounded like Roll's. It appeared to be crying. 

"Megaman, come on. Don't be dead. Please don't be dead. I don't know what I would do without you." Roll said, sobbing.

"Ohhh." I moaned, "Ouch."

"Gramps, he's alive!" I heard Roll yell. Then her voice suddenly turned angry at me, "Megaman! Don't you ever do that to me again! I thought we lost you! Just, be careful. Ok?"

"Ok." I replied.

I took a look around and I found something weird on the wall. I found a stone slab. On the front of the slab was a picture. The picture showed a huge black monstrous creature. A boy was in the middle of the creature and two girls were standing in front of the creature. They had a strange light glowing from their hearts. I flipped the slab over and found an inscription. The slab read:

A hero will come from far away to defend Kattelox

Island from a fate most dire. But every hero will

Someday fall. This hero must outlast them all.

He shall be defeated by one whose heart is made of 

Pure evil. The hero shall die a terrible death if not saved

Before the moon travels the world seven times. The 

Only way to save this incredible hero is through love.

The two most important people in this young heroes life

Must show their love for him in the face of this monster.

If the hero dies, the world will die along with him.

Reading these words, I was filled with fear. He couldn't believe this. He would be helpless. The only ones capable of stopping this creature would be the closest ones to whoever this hero is.

"Megaman, did you find something?" Roll said.

"Yeah, I found a strange picture. I'm bringing it back with me. See you soon."

Tron's POV

I breathed a sigh of relief. I wiped a tear from my eye. He had me even more worried than Roll was. I looked at my watch. It said 7:54. I needed to sleep. I walked to my bed and got in. I fell asleep. I had the dream again but this time something was different. I went the same until Megaman came. This time he held my hand and we fought the thing. But right before we could destroy it completely, Megaman was ripped from my grasp. Then everything went dark. This scared me a lot. I wanted to make sure he survived. I woke up. I looked at my watch. It was 8:12. I just couldn't sleep. 

I thought about Megaman and what I would do if I ever lost him. Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes. I loved him for so long and now we are finally together.

I started working on #38. I finished at 8:45. I walked over to my bed and got in. I thought for a while and then fell asleep. I had no dreams this time.

Thank you for reading. I won't get the next chapter posted for a while because I am going on vacation. If I have enough reviews when I get back, I will upload the next chapter immediately. Thanks again. 


	4. Creature Revealed

I know you've read this a lot but I do not own Megaman or any of its characters

I know you've read this a lot but I do not own Megaman or any of its characters. As usual I will continue writing if I get enough reviews. Thank you and please enjoy. 

Chapter Four

Creature Revealed

Megaman's POV

I snuck out of the Flutter that night. Neither Roll or the Professor could tell me anymore about the slab than I already knew. 

I ran all the way to the Bonne's cave. I snuck in, making sure to walk around a small huddle of Kobuns who were lying on the floor. I found Tron's room and quietly opened the door. I snuck in and looked at the bed. There she was, more beautiful than anything in the entire world. I snuck over to the bed, and looked at her. I just sat there, entranced by her beauty. I gently leaned forward and kissed her softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled and whispered "Hello Megaman. I missed you. I heard about your dig. You worried me down there. I want you to take me along on your digs, Ok."

"No, I can't let you come with me. It is very dangerous." I said.

"I am coming with you. And that's final." She said.

"Alright, Ok. But you have to be careful. I don't want any harm to come to you." I said.

"Thank you Megaman. Now let's go before anybody hears us." She replied.

Tron's POV

We snuck out of the cave and walked through the plains. 

Suddenly Megaman said "Tron, did you hear that?"

I shook my head and said, "I didn't hear anything."

He looked worried as he put his armor and buster on. "Tron, I want you to wait here." He said, sounding worried.

Yeah, like I was going to stay put and wonder what's going on. I snuck along behind him. Suddenly it leaped. The black creature hit Megaman. Knocking him to the ground before he had a chance to fire his buster at it. I ran forward and kicked it. It didn't seem to hurt the creature very much. All I did was distract it and keep it from hitting Megaman with one of its huge paws. It turned towards me and leaped at me. It landed in front of me and raised a gigantic clawed paw above its head. I closed my eyes, waiting to feel it slash into me. But for some reason the blow never came. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw the creature in a lump on the ground. I saw Megaman behind it, his buster aimed at the creature. Then to my surprise, the creature floated into the air.

Then it spoke in a low growling voice, "You are more powerful then I expected. No matter however. My master will make short work of both of you. I was sent to destroy the two known as Megaman Trigger and Tron Bonne. Our master has set his eye on you. I have come because he ordered me to destroy you. You are the only ones that he thinks of as a threat to him. But I have my own reasons for destroying you. Megaman, you defeated our old master. Tron, you released Megaman from the trap our master placed him in. You may have defeated me but remember, our master is out there. He is watching you this very second. He is the dark one the prophecy slabs tell about. The reaverbots believe he is their enemy as well. We are the creatures of darkness. Be warned if you go out at night. I took the liberty of making a house call, Megaman. Your spotter Roll is dying to see you." And with that, the creature vanished in a crack of lightning. 

I was scared stiff. I managed to turn my head to look at Megaman. He looked worried.

Megaman's POV

What did he mean dying to see me? He couldn't mean… "No!" I yelled. I ran back to the Flutter with Tron behind me. I threw the door open and ran in. Stuff was thrown everywhere. I ran into my room. Everything was fine. I ran and opened Roll's door and ran in. Things were all over the floor. I lifted the closet and found Data shaken up but ok. Next to him was Roll. Data was trying to heal Roll but apparently his healing abilities only work on me. Roll was hurt very bad. She had huge slash marks on her chest and stomach. Tron ran in with the first aid kit from my room. I was about to wrap some bandages around her chest when I noticed where the chest wounds were. Tron noticed too and quickly shoved me out of the room. 

I started to look for Professor Barrel. I found him with the heavy table in the living room on him. He was bleeding through a huge cut on his head. I quickly wrapped the bandages that I was still holding around his head. I helped him up and he fell asleep as soon as he got to the couch. Other than the cut he was ok. 

I was worried about Roll. I walked to the door and knocked, remembering the time I forgot to knock. Tron opened the door and let me in. Roll was bandaged and awake. "What happened to you?" I asked.

"It, it came so quickly. I don't know how it got in but it came and attacked us. I'm sure it's the thing we saw the night you ran off to the lake. It slashed at me and knocked the table on… Gramps! Is he alright?" She said, sounding scared.

"Yes, I helped Gramps. But you don't have to worry about being attacked again. It attacked us. I shot it. This thing is somehow connected to the prophecy slab I found on the dig." I said.

"Good. But I don't want you to go back out there tonight." She said.

"But what about Tron? I am not letting her go back to the cave alone." I replied.

Tron winked at me like she had an idea and said, "I think I could maybe spend the night here if it's no trouble to anyone."

"I don't know. Where would you sleep?" Roll asked, unhappy about where this conversation was going.

"We could think of a place." I said winking back at Tron.

"Gramps is on the couch. She isn't going to sleep with me or in Grandpa's room. I can't think of a place." Roll said, though I know she knows what were thinking.

"Maybe I can sleep on the floor." Tron said.

"On whose floor?" Roll replied.

"She can't sleep on your floor, Roll, it's to messy from all the junk thrown around. Same goes for the living room and I'm not sure if Professor Barrel had a floor to begin with. My room happens to be perfectly fine however. How would that do Tron?" I said winking again.

"I like it." Tron said quickly.

"I don't know." Roll said, "Ok, but she stays on the floor. Got it."

"Got it." Tron and I said at once.

I walked into my room after Tron had finished changing and began changing myself. Tron was asleep in her sleeping bag we unrolled so I just changed in my room. I got in bed and just looking at Tron.

Yet another chapter done. I got a couple questions about why I am calling the servebots Kobuns. Kobun is the Japanese term for servebot and I think it sounds cooler. Anyway, you know the drill. Enough reviews mean more chapters. Thank you for reading. Soon the really good action will start so keep reading. Thanks once again.


	5. Final Hour

Sorry about the long wait

Sorry about the long wait. First I was on vacation, and then there was that weird problem with the site. But now I'm ready to post the next story on for you. I still don't own Megaman or any of the characters. Capcom owns them. Anyway as always review and tell me if you like it and what you would like to see. Once I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter. Thank you, and please enjoy.

Chapter five

Final hour

Tron's POV

I can't believe my luck! I was actually going to sleep in the same room as Megaman! I opened my eyes to look at Megaman. I quickly closed them. He was undressed! I quickly moved so I would look like I was asleep. I saw him again in my mind. I saw his strong figure and then…nevermind. I waited until I heard him put his nightclothes on before I opened my eyes. I yawned to announce that I was awake. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. He bent down and kissed me passionately. I kissed him as well. 

We broke the kiss two minutes later. I was out of breath. He quietly got into his bed. He lie there looking at me. I looked back longingly. Then I quietly got up and move to his bed. Suddenly from somewhere in the ship I heard Roll yell "That had better not be anyone trying to sneak into a bed!"

Man she has good hearing. I got back into bed and sat there. Then Megaman got out of his bed and came and lay down next to me. "She said you had to stay on the floor. She didn't say I had to stay in bed." Megaman said with a smile.

I smiled and moved closer to him. I hugged him and kissed passionately. He held me close and we stared into eachother's eyes. Suddenly I feel a pain in my side and everything goes black.

I'm not sure what happened after that. All I know is I must have fallen asleep or something. I open my eyes and find myself looking up into Megaman's worried eyes. "It's about time you woke up. I was worried. You cried out in pain and then passed out. Now quickly tell me what happened." He said.

"I don't know. I just remember feeling a sharp pain in my side and then everything going black." I replied.

Roll walked in with a bucket of water. "Oh, your awake." She said kind of unhappy. I think she wanted to dump a bucket of water on me.

I got up slowly and clutched my side in pain. I looked at my side and lifted my hand. I looked at my hand. It was covered in blood. I looked and saw that my side had a large gash in it. It looked a lot like the cuts that Roll had. I fell back down. Roll ran to get the first aid kit and Megaman kneeled down and examined the wound. "Tron, are you alright? When the thing was about to hit you, I saw its paw glow a dark purple color. I shot the thing before it hit you so I thought nothing of it at the time. But I think it might have used some dark power to attack you. It must have opened that cut when you passed out." Megaman said, worried. 

Roll ran in with the bandages and handed them to Megaman. He quickly wrapped them around the cut and pulled me into a hug. "I was so worried about you Tron. I don't want you to get hurt like this again." He said. He kissed me and we began to discuss what we should do.

"I think we should take her back to the pirate cave now" Roll said.

"But Roll, what if she's still hurt?" Megaman said.

"Megaman, Roll's right. I want to go home. I miss Tiesel and Bon." I said.

Megaman's POV

"Ok." I said, "Tron, can you walk?"

Tron stood up and walked a few struggled steps before collapsing to the floor. "I take that as a no," I said, lifting her up gently and carrying her. I opened the door of the Flutter and jumped down. I began to walk towards the pirate's cave. I came to spot where the path forks. One way went through the forest and the other went around. I began to walk down the path that went around when a police officer came up and said that this path was closed off. "Why has the path been closed?" I asked.

"The owner of an ice cream stand by the side of the road accidentally left the freezer open. The temperature was 112 degrees yesterday. The path is swamped with ice cream. It is believed that two people are trapped in the ice cream." The officer said.

"Ok" Tron and I said trying not to laugh.

We walked back and went through the forest. It was getting darker the deeper we went into the forest. Suddenly I felt shivers go up and down my spine. I felt my digger instincts surfacing. I gently set Tron down and hooked up my buster gun. I picked Tron up again and started walking again. 

"Megaman, I think I can walk now." Tron said.

I gently set her down and sure enough she could walk. She walked along beside me. As we entered the heart of the forest we could barely see at all. "Be careful." I said.

I kept walking. Another shiver went up and down my spine. I walked a bit more when I heard something fly by. 'Just your imagination. It was the wind' I kept saying to myself. Then suddenly I heard a scream. "Tron!" I yelled. There was no reply.

I ran towards the scream and finally remembered my night vision lens Roll added to my helmet. I turned it on and ran some more. I ran into a clearing and saw Tron surrounded by dark creatures. I ran forward and shot round after round at the creatures. They disappeared as I shot them. They turned towards me and attacked me. I shot at them and suddenly they all stopped and ran off into the woods. I walked over to Tron and was thankful that she was unharmed. 

Suddenly I heard a deep rumbling noise. I stepped forward as I saw a huge black shape appear out of thin air. It stepped forward and spoke. "Ah, Megaman Trigger. I have been expecting you. And the lovely miss Tron I was hoping to meet you as well. You two seem to be in trouble. What are you doing in the middle of the woods, and so alone? You should have thought of that before you attacked my pets. Now you will pay the ultimate price. Goodbye."

I readied my buster and aimed at the thing. He looked at me and fired laser beams from his eyes. I rolled and opened fire. He opened his mouth and sucked shots in. He laughed and shot a laser beam out of his mouth. He hit me and I felt the same as I had when I had first gotten my buster and I had accidentally shot myself.

I got up and shot my shining laser at him. I ducked in time as he powered up a blue shield and the laser bounced back. Then he looked right at Tron. I saw him fire the laser beams. Then time seemed to go in slow motion. I ran forward and dived. The laser beams full power crashed against me. My armor cracked with the force and I fell to the ground barely conscious. He laughed as he stepped forward and picked me up in his hand. He lifted me over his head. I was too weak to struggle as he threw me into the air. He opened his mouth wide and the last thing I heard before being swallowed in the darkness was Tron's voice screaming.

Tron's POV

I blinked, This could be happening. Megaman was gone. What would I do without him? I walked forward slowly, remembering every thing we had ever done together. I had two feelings here. One I knew well and the other was new. This new feeling hurt it felt like loss. The other was anger. The anger I felt towards this thing. I ran forward and kicked the thing with all my might. It suddenly jumped up and disappeared. I fell to my knees. It was too much. What was I going to do without him? 

I ran back the way we came and eventually found the Flutter. I ran up and knocked on the door. Roll opened and was surprised to see me. "Megaman and I were attacked! He saved me from all the creatures and then a big thing appeared and attacked him! The thing shot at me and Megaman dove in front of it. He was too weak to struggle the thing swallowed him! It swallowed him!" I yelled before I see Roll faint. Then I fainted. 

I dreamed a horrible nightmare. In my nightmare I saw Megaman surrounded by darkness. I was force to watch as he slowly died. Then suddenly I saw myself and someone else standing face to face with the creature. A light shown from our hearts and the creature wailed in pain and Megaman was free. Then I awoke. 

I got up and splashed a bit of water on Roll. She woke up. She looked at me and said "Tron, I have never wanted to say these words but, I think we should work together here. There is a chance that Megaman is still alive. If he is then it is possible for us to get him back. I am sure we can find a way to get him back. Starting tomorrow, we will not rest until we find a way to get Megaman back!

Thank you for reading. Please R&R. If I get enough reviews I'll post another chapter. I will be able to get the next chapter up faster if you give ideas through email or review. Thank you once again. 

P.S. If you plan to give me ideas through email my address is redblaze2@hotmail.com 


	6. Struggle

Ok, I still don't own Megaman

Ok, I still don't own Megaman. Capcom owns it. If you like what you read please review. I am going to add a couple other people's point of view because of the lack of Megaman. Thank you. I hope you like it.

Chapter Six

Struggle

Tron's POV

I lay on the couch in the Flutter. I tried to fall asleep several times but each time I was awakened by the nightmare of Megaman dying. I was still in a state of shock. That thing had to be more powerful than anything I can imagine. It defeated Megaman when My brothers, the reaverbots, and Juno didn't come close. 

A tear slid down my face. I silently cried myself to sleep again. The dream changed a bit. I was able to see a few features of the other person with me. I saw a person with red-orange hair. The dream continued normally after that.

I woke up the next morning extremely tired. I looked at the clock. It read 6:24. I got up and cried. I finally told Megaman of my love for him and then he gets taken away from me so quickly. I thought about the beast. I could feel my anger boiling inside me. "I'll teach that thing to hurt Tron Bonne like this!" I whispered to myself. 

Roll came out after a while and helped me make breakfast. We ate in silence until I decided to try and start a conversation. "Roll, what are we going to do about Megaman?" I said holding back a tear. 

"I'm betting it has something to do with that stone Megaman brought back out of the sub-gate." Roll said quietly.

After we ate Roll got the stone so we could examine it. I looked at the picture before turning it over to examine the prophecy. I read it and Roll said "Tron, you and I both know your one of the two people spoken about in the prophecy. You and one other person hold Megaman's fate in your hands. Here, take this. It might help you save Megaman." She handed me a small device. "It's broken now, but I'm sure you can fix it. It can track Megaman as long as he is within range." 

"Thanks Roll." I said.

I read through the prophecy again and was stunned when I read about the seven days. "If this is so than we are on day two! We have got to find the other person before the time is up." I said as I ran out the door. 

Megaman's POV

I felt total and complete cold wash over me yet again. I could feel that something was working its way towards me. I can't tell whether this is death coming to me or something trying to help me. I stood up realizing that I could walk. I looked at my armor. It was broken in several places. It was beyond auto repair. Even Data wouldn't be able to repair this. Roll would have it fixed in less then five seconds though.

As I walked through the dark hallways of the creature I could sense evil all around me. Then I heard a voice. "I see that you're awake Megaman. You did me a favor by defeating Juno. I was heading that way myself to do it myself. In case you were wondering, your puny girlfriend and your friend Roll are trying to save you. If they do come and try to rescue you, you will see them shortly before you die. Good bye Megaman." 

I just sat and thought about everything. For some reason at times like this, bad thoughts always come to you. I kept thinking about how I might not ever see Roll's smile or Gramps or Tron. I might never feel Tron's lips on mine ever again. I broke down and silently cried myself to sleep.

Tron's POV

I ran down the path to the cave. Tiesel is probably worried sick about me. I ran past the police officer before he could stop me and ran past a bunch of men pulling someone out of a lake of melted ice cream. I got to the cave and dashed in. The first thing I saw was Tiesel pacing back and forth in the room. He looked up at me and ran over and hugged me. 

"Tron! Where have you been? We've been very worried about you." He said.

"Tiesel, I need help. A terrible creature beat Megaman. Tiesel I need to tell you something. I would probably be dead if it weren't for Megaman. He jumped in front of a blast that would have killed me. Tiesel, that boy I was talking to you about a couple days ago is Megaman." I said hoping he didn't get angry with me.

"Tron. Before today I would have been upset that you were in love with that boy, but after hearing what he did, I approve. Anyone who loves you enough to be willing to sacrifice his life to save you is a true hero. Megaman was worthy of you Tron. I am sorry to hear that he is dead." Tiesel said, though I'm not too sure he is that sorry about Megaman.

"But Tiesel, according to a prophecy stone that Megaman found on a dig, he might not be dead. Roll believes I am one of the two most important people in Megaman's life. But In order to save him I need to find the other person. If I don't then Megaman is dead for sure." I said sobbing. 

Tiesel hugged me and said "Tron I am sure you will find them. Bon and I will help as well. But first tell me where you were the last couple of nights."

"Umm, I was, well look at the time. I gotta go. Bye. If you need me call the flutter and tell Roll." I said quickly.

I ran back to the Flutter. It was late so I quietly snuck in and went to the couch. I got a blanket and sat to think a bit more. Eventually I cried myself to sleep. I noticed in my dream that the other person was a bit clearer than before. Now I noticed bright green eyes along with the hair. 

I awoke in the morning and got to work on clues about this person.

Roll's POV

I really didn't like the idea of working on a team with Tron Bonne. But I know I can trust her. We both are working toward the same goal. I just get an uneasy feeling about working with someone who has tried to kill you several times before. 

I got up that morning with a determination in my heart. I cared for Megaman. He is almost like a brother to me. I can accept the fact that he loves Tron. And I know that he loves her more than anything. He willingly took the blast that was meant for Tron. He is constantly making sacrifices to help others. He was willing to sacrifice his life for Tron. Tron is probably the luckiest girl alive to have someone like Megaman.

I helped Tron cook breakfast again. As we ate we studied more of the prophecy stone. We looked at the picture. Something had changed. The figures standing in front of the beast used to be just black little people. Now one of the figures had changed into an unmistakable picture of Tron. The other remained black. "I believe that confirms that you are one of the two people." I said.

"Yes it does. But I have had a dream that reminds me of this picture. I see two people in front of this beast. I am one of them. The other I can not make out. But I know that they have orange hair and green eyes." Tron said. 

The picture glowed for a few seconds and then the black figure had orange hair and green eyes. "I guessing that this thing will record what we know about the people." I said.

Tron's POV

We went searching for clues again and yet again nothing. I came back late that night again and thought about how much I missed Megaman until I cried myself to sleep. 

In this dream I discovered that the other person was a girl. 

I awoke in the morning. The next few days went pretty much the same. I would cry myself to sleep and learn more about the other person. Then on the night before the final day I saw the person completely. It was Roll! (Like you didn't see that coming). I woke up and woke Roll up quickly. "Roll, I know who the second person is!" I said excitedly.

"Who?" She replied, slightly groggy.

"You!" I said.

She was wide awake now. "In that case, let's go get Megaman!"

We dashed out the door and ran to the forest. As we walked deeper in the forest I was getting the same chill I had last time. We entered a clearing and we heard a low laugh. The beast materialized in front of us. 

Megaman's POV

I was thinking of Tron again. I thought of how I might never hear her call out for me again.

"Megaman! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah like that." I said to myself.

Wait a second! I heard Tron yell for me. Then I realized that this was the last day. They need to beat the creature today.

"Tron, I hear you. And remember, no matter what happens I will always love you!"

As I said that I felt the creature flinched. Then it caused the floor I was standing on fly up and send me against a wall. I was unconscious in less than a second.

Tron's POV

I heard Megaman yell that he loved me and that brought my determination up as high as it could get. I now was certain that Megaman was alive. I faced the beast with Roll by my side. "We've come for Megaman. Give him back now or we will be forced to kick your sorry butt." I said with great confidence.

"Don't make me laugh you puny human. I will now show you the true ferocity of my power. You shall see Megaman shortly before you are all killed. Goodbye."

Thank you for reading. Once I get enough reviews I'll upload the seventh and final chapter of the Dream come True series. But don't worry. I will be writing a sequel to this series. Thank you once again. I look forward to writing for you again. 

P.S. I will be able to post the next fic much faster if you would give me ideas of stuff you would like to see. You can either put it in your review or email me at [redblaze2@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:redblaze2@hotmail.com



	7. Parting

I don't own Megaman or any of the characters

I don't own Megaman or any of the characters. Capcom owns them. 

Chapter Seven

Parting

Tron's POV

I have to admit that I was starting to get a little scared. If it could beat Megaman, it could tear Roll and I apart. But I can't think about that now. I need to concentrate on one thing. Getting Megaman back. 

I turned to Roll and she turned to me. She looked worried. We looked up at the creature just in time to see it's eye turn red. I dove towards Roll and we both fell to the ground, a pair of laser beams passing inches above us. I turned to the creature and ran forward. Just as I was about to hit it, it vanished and reappeared behind Roll. She dove out of the way just before it caused the ground she had been standing on to explode. It faced Roll again and shot lasers at her. One grazed her arm and it began to bleed heavily. 

I ran to her and checked her arm. It was Ok other than the bleeding. That was when I realized that I didn't think as Roll as my enemy. I guess I started to think of her as, well, a friend. 

Roll's POV

I can't believe Tron. I always thought of her as the enemy because of all the times that she attacked Megaman and I. But after what has happened lately, I think that Tron is now more of a friend than an enemy. I took her hand so she could help me up and we reached an unspoken friendship. I turned toward the creature and felt as though Megaman was in there, waiting for us to beat this creature. 

Tron was knocked to the ground as the creature swiped at her. I ran over and helped her up. I turned and looked at the creature. I saw its eyes charge up. It looked straight at me. I couldn't move. I know this is the end. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blast. I heard the lasers fire. I opened my eyes and everything seemed to go in slow motion. I saw myself as a child. I saw faint pictures of my parents. I saw Gramps picking me up off the ground the night my parents disappeared. I saw Gramps and I finding Megaman. I saw a lot of things from my past. Most importantly I remembered my love for Megaman as if he were my brother. I closed my eyes when the beam was a foot away. The blast never came. I opened my eyes. The beam was sitting there not moving at all. I saw a bright light shining from deep within me. I saw a light fly out of me and hit the beam, causing it to fade to nothing. I looked at Tron. She had a light around her heart. Then the beams of light returned and flew back out, hitting the beast with the full power of our love for Megaman. It came nowhere near beating the creature, but it startled it and caused something to happen.

Tron's POV

The love that was in the light beams was powerful enough to injure the beast. A small tear of my love for Megaman slid down my cheek. When it got down to the light, it caused the beam to hit the creature ten-fold. The thing lurched over and a figure in blue armor slowly appeared out of the back of the creature. It was Megaman! I ran forward and picked his lifeless body up off the ground. Another tear slid down my face. The beam hit the beast with so much power that the creature was knocked unconscious. I looked at Megaman and turned him over. His eyes were closed and I couldn't sense him breathing and I couldn't get a pulse through the armor. "Megaman! Megaman! Please wake up. Please don't die on me. Please." I said, sobbing. 

Roll ran over and helped me with Megaman. Another tear slid down my face and fell on Megaman's face. I almost yelled with joy when he slowly opened his eyes. "Tron? Is that you?" He said barely above a whisper. 

"Yes, Megaman it's me." I said, tears of joy running down my face.

I bent down and kissed him passionately. I felt alive again, all my strength returning to me. He pulled me down into a loving hug. I broke the kiss long enough to say, "I love you Megaman."

I picked Megaman up off the ground. Roll and I carried him out of the forest. We ran to the cave with Megaman. Tiesel and Bon cleared a bed for Megaman. I cradled his head in my arms and kissed him. Night was approaching quickly and Megaman started to shiver in the cold. We had very few blankets so we couldn't do much for him. I climbed in bed with him to keep him warm. I looked and saw Tiesel flirting with Roll. I ignored them and suddenly heard a loud slap. "OW! So do you want to sleep in my room?" Tiesel said. 

I felt Megaman give a slight laugh. "So your awake." I said.

"Yeah, I'm awake." He said.

"You had me really worried out there Megaman. I thought I might never see you again." I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes again. 

"You know me, Tron." Megaman said with a grin.

"Why did you do that? Why did you jump in the way of that blast? You can't imagine the pain I felt when you were hit like that. My worst nightmare is the thought of ever losing you. I love you too much." I said, starting to cry on his shoulder.

"I know. But I guess it's just my nature to save others. I love you enough that I would go through anything to make sure you remain safe." He said, holding me tightly.

I knew I would have to tell him. I hadn't told anybody yet. Only the Bonne family knew. "Megaman, I need to talk to you. This is real important. I knew this day would eventually come. The police have found our cave, Megaman. Tiesel, Bon, and I are going to have to leave tomorrow." I said, sobbing.

"Tron, I'm glad you told me that. I love you and we should make the most of are last night together." He said, kissing me passionately. 

I kissed him for about five minutes. I looked up and saw Roll and Tiesel with a stopwatch timing us. "Five minutes 36seconds. Not bad." Tiesel said grinning. I got off the bed and closed the door.

I got back in the bed and kissed Megaman again. 

The next morning I felt terrible. I just got Megaman back and now I'll be leaving him again. We walked down the path towards the Flutter. We walked past the lake of melted ice cream again and I saw another person be helped out of the ice cream by a rescue squad. I held Megaman's hand as we walked. I wasn't exactly looking forward to leaving. 

We got to the Flutter and I walked to the boat I made. Tiesel, Bon, and all the servebots got in. I walked over to Megaman. "I will miss you. I know that I probably will never see you again. I love you." I said sobbing.

"Tron, I know that someday we will meet again. And when we do, we will be together forever." He said, a tear in his eye.

I began to walk away when he quickly spun me around and kissed me deeply. I noticed Roll and Tiesel watching us and Tiesel ran up and kissed Roll, just before being slapped. 

Five minutes later we were all on our different vehicles. I looked up at the Flutter and felt a tear fall down my cheek. "Tron, I know we'll meet that boy again. The second I try to steal a penny he'll show up and blow my machine up. I take it you won't be building any machines to destroy Megaman anymore." He said.

"Never again. I wish I could be with him." I said.

Megaman's POV

"I'll never find another girl like that ever again. I am going to miss her. I just hope I was right, that we will see each other again someday. I love her." I said to Roll, who was in the bathroom rinsing her mouth for the fourth time. 

"I can't believe that jerk. How could he kiss me?!" Roll said as she spit out the water and repeated the process. 

"Well I guess we're off to more adventures." I said. 

I thought about the next adventure and the next island and if I would ever see Tron again.

The End

Well, that's that. I have finished the Dream Come True series. I will write a sequel to this story. I have been told that I should try and NC-17 fic. I have decided to write two versions of the next series. I will write a NC-17 version and a PG-13 version of the next story. Please give me ideas for the stories and they will be up in a short while. Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
